Attempt
by artsyworld1
Summary: Rated M for mentions of death and suicide attempts. A one-shot where Katie dies.


**Ok so I will not be wrinting this in a paticular point of view. This is a one-shot where Katie attempts suicide. Don't like, don't read.****Disclamer: I could only wish to be Rick Riordan. Key Word: Wish**

Katie was done. She had bruises up and down her arms. There was a huge gash on her forehead and she was pretty sure she had a broken ankle a plus a couple broken ribs. She blamed herself for her being like this.

_Flashback__Katie was sitting and talking to her boyfriend Kyle. She had just caught him cheating. She was confronting him about it.__"Kyle, I know you cheating on me."__"Unbeliveable. You were spying in me you whore!?"__"No Kyle, I was just walking by and saw you. Plus, why are you yelling at me? You were the one cheating!"__"You know what? We are not brecking up or else I will tell everyone your little secret.__Katie was scared now. Her secret was that her dad abused her. Kyle helped her hide the scars everyday. She didn't want anyone to know because even if her dad hated her she just couldn't stay at Camp Half-Blood year round. If anything happened to her dad and she was put in foster care she could probably never go to camp again.__Kyle started talking again.__"Here's the deal you fatty. If you don't want me to tell everybody your little secret then you have to yet me keep dating you. And dont think thats all," he was smiling now, " Camp won't be your safe haven anymore. Now when you are away from Camp your dad will take care of you. But when your here, I will."__End of Flashback_

And that's how Katie ended up here. All she could think about was if she hadn't told Kyle her secret she wouldn't be in this position. She wanted to die really. She needed Camp to be safe. She needed a place fo heal after all she went through the rest of the year.

She walked through the woods until she found her favorite spot. That is, it was her favorite spot. Kyle would take her here for picnics. She sat on the cliff. The drop was a good 400 feet. If the impact didn't kill her she would just let herself drown in the water below. Then her sister Miranda came running up to her.

"Katie, what happened to you?"

"I got beat up."

Now Miranda was fuming. "By who?" she asked, deathly calm.

"Dosen't matter. Hey, Miranda?"

"Yeah Katie?"

"Do you think the imapact would kill or you would have to drown if you jumped?"

"Oh Katie, please don't do that."

"You know what Miranda. I'll give you ten minutes. You can get all the people you want. They can come and try to get me. But if they come within 5 feet I'll jump."

With that Miranda ran. She hated to leave Katie there but she needed here to see all the people in camp and how much they cherished her. It was still bright and early so everyone was still in there cabins. She began banging on doors and telling them what was going on. She had to hurry. If she wasn't back in ten minutes Katie would jump. Soon the whole camp was there. All standing exactly 15 feet away to be careful. Then Travis stepped foward.

"Katie, you don't need to do this. Everyone here loves you."

"Nice job Miranda. 9 minutes and 57 seconds is when you came back. I was really hoping you would miss the deadline though."

"Katie, you are an amzing girl with a family and a boyfriend and a whole camp that loves you."

"Oh Travis, when will you understand that this is just not the way life works."

He was 10 feet away now.

"Katie just look at me. I see some blood on your shirt. Just look at me."

She turned. She had a gash and an ugly bruise on her face.

"Katie, what happened?"

"I got beat up. It always ends like this. I should have known better." She sat closer to the edge.

_9 feet_"Katie, stop. This camp loves you. Your family loves you. Your boyfriends loves you. I love you, Katie."

_8 feet__7 feet_

"Travis, you can't love me. I'm an ugly fat whore."

no. no. no. no. no. no. no. how could she say that about herself. Katie Gardner was amazing. Someone made her feel like this. I had to know who. But first, I needed to help Katie.

_6 feet__5 feet_" You are anything but that Katie."_4 feet_" Travis, if you move your foot one more time I will jump."

_3 feet_

She moved close enough so that one kore move would throw her over. I couldn't step any further. I would risk losing her.

"You know Travis, I feel a little dizzy. I can see spots dancing in my vision."

She pulled up her shirt a bit. Not only could you see her broken bone and the muscle, you could also see hundreds of white scars that looked like if you had throns glass at something.

"Katie, where are those scars from?" She frose and I made my move. I knew if I didn't do something soon she would either faint from blood lose and fall or jump on her own. I scooped her up in my arms away from the edge. I held her bridal style. She started thrashing and kicking. Soon her attempts became weak and she atarted sobbing. I began running to the infirmiry. She was starting to fall asleep.

"No Katie, stay with me."

"I'm too tired."

I had tears in my eyes now. I got to the infirmary. They hooked her up to the heart monitor and gave her ambrosia and necter but it did nothing. Soon, she had no pulse. They had kicked me out earlier through and told me I would get an update at dinner with everyone else.

_Fastfoward to Dinner_

Miranda was sitting with Travis and could not stop thanking him for him saving Katie. Then Chiron came up. That was weird. Usually announcements were at the end of dinner. We had just sat down. Then he told us the news. Miranda began to sob using my shirt as a pillow to cry into. That's when her boyfriend, Kyle, stood up.

"The fat whore died! She was supposed to last longer."

"What did you call her?"

I knew what happened now. I knew who did this.

"You heard me!"

"You did it. You killed her! How could you?"

"She deserved it."

I lunged at him. Neat him to a pulp. I did the same thing to him he did to Katie. I watched the Apollo kids tale him to the infirmary. Then, something happened. They didn't even bother to give him ambrosia or necter. They just let him sit there. When I asked Will he said he was going to let him die the same way Katie died. It was fair.


End file.
